


Reaped

by acemusic



Series: Hunger Games, But Bruh Moment [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Multi, aka my friends, basically all the tributes are based off of real people, but they're put under fake names, no main characters other than capitol characters are present, please don't read if you are uncomfortable with this stuff, this is the hunger games what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemusic/pseuds/acemusic
Summary: Every year, two tributes are selected from each district for the Hunger Games. Everyone's a little different. This years' tributes are no exception.





	Reaped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends; they know who they are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends%3B+they+know+who+they+are).

> Welcome to Reaped, the first part of my new series! Every chapter will feature a different district. This one is going to start off with our main characters. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> To any of my IRL friends reading this: FYI, I changed all of your last names to protect your identities. I changed mine too. Except you, Nathan. I messed with you on yours.

_"Where's Mama and Papa?" the boy asked, tears in his eyes. "I miss them. When they coming back?"_

_Esperanza looked at William, the little boy that was just handed to her for adoption. His parents had been young and foolish enough to try and create an uprising within District 4, protesting against the Peacekeepers. They'd been beaten to a bloody pulp for everyone's eyes to see. Of course, it wasn't anything new. But seeing this boy's face stricken with tears was almost too much to handle. _

_Esperanza sighed, leading William into the living room of their somewhat decent home. "Look, little one, there's your new sister, Aurora. Why don't you go play with her?" she suggested, indicating towards her daughter, playing with model blocks in the corner of the room. William walked over to her and sat down. Aurora looked up, blinked, and handed him a few blocks she had been fidgeting with before. In a few short minutes they were already chatting away like the gossip ladies that lived in the center of town._

_And for the first time in weeks, Esperanza managed a genuine smile._

"I can't believe we're old enough to volunteer," William sighed, donning his usual grey jacket and sneakers.

"Me neither. The whole damn thing's stupid enough as it is!" Aurora's muffled voice called from across the hall.

Ten years. That's how long that William and his best friend/adoptive sister had been training together. Considering that they weren't even related, that was pretty damn impressive. After Aurora's mother had died to a virus that wiped out a fifth of their district, both of them had decided to become Career Tributes so that no one would have to go without their family members. Not as long as the two of them could help it.

William stepped out of his room and into the short hallway that separated his and Aurora's rooms from the living room and kitchen. It wasn't a very big house that they shared, but it was enough to get comfy in. They always had plenty to eat, with them being the fishing district and all. And since they were Careers, they received better lodging. It was like they wanted to make you comfortable before your own untimely death.

Thumping noises sounded from beyond Aurora's door. "Shit shit shit SHIT FUCK-!"

Speaking of untimely deaths...

Aurora fell out of her door and barreled over Will, who had very little time to react to the fact that a bag of clothes had spilled open, shirts and pants flying everywhere. "Ah, dammit! You okay, Will?" William turned his head to find Aurora still flat on her back on the floor. In response, Will could only laugh. Somehow, the whole ordeal just seemed pretty funny. Eventually, Aurora started laughing too, and it spiraled into a full-on laughing fit, fueling each other with their contagious laughter.

"Okay, for real though, you good?" Aurora sighed as William got back to his feet. He chuckled, fixing his glasses as he stood.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What was that huge bag you were carrying?" he answered, brushing himself off quickly. Aurora had picked up the clothes already and had thrown them in the bag for him to see.

"Charity work for the other districts. Some of them can't afford their own clothes, so I'm giving away Mom's old ones," Aurora's smile faltered at the mention of her mother. Damn it. William knew just how much that was a sore spot for her, and for him as well. Esperanza had been the one to raise both of them, after all. "I'm... pretty sure this is what she would've wanted to do with them...I think..."

"Hey, hey, come on, man. This is definitely what she would'vA e done. The fact that you're even thinking of her while giving these away just proves how much we both loved her, alright? She'd be proud of both of us." William comforted Aurora as best he could. He knew better than anyone that Aurora definitely had some emotional problems and some pretty bad self-esteem issues. This is what she needed. At least, he hoped.

Aurora blinked and wiped her eyes slightly. She smiled as best she could. "Alright, alright. I'm sick of this mushy shit already. Let's drop this off and go to training."

After a quick drop-off at the post office, William and Aurora walked to their training center for Careers. As they walked through the door, two younger trainees ran up to them. One was a shorter boy with tanned skin, sporting his glasses and his baggy clothes. The other was a girl, wearing a monochromatic flannel and ripped jeans from a previous training session. William smiled. Numair Khatri and Sofia Montego were the best pals someone could ever ask for. William and Numair had been friends ever since they'd met in the Career training facility; they had been sparring partners before they were separated for their age.

"Hey, you two! It's your big year, isn't it?" Sofia greeted, exchanging a quick handshake with Aurora. William nodded in return.

"Yeah, guess so. Best shot at going to the Hunger Games prepared, so, hopefully we'll make it," Will responded, unease building in the back of his mind like a rising volcano. He and Aurora both wanted to go to the Hunger games together, but that meant that-

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" William whipped around to find Numair mid-air with a staff in his hand. He brought it down with such force that William could barely block it with both hands before both of them tumbled to the floor.

"For real, man?! That's the second time today I've been yeeted to the floor!"

"Ha ha, you gotta be more prepared, Will! It's your year, who knows who's going to come for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, get off of me already. You're heavier than a few years ago."

"Are you calling me fat?!" Numair gasped in fake shock and finally stood up. William smirked.

"So what if I am?"

"Oh, THAT'S IT!" Numair tried to hit William with the practice staff, but he managed to dodge in time to find that his friend had hit Sofia instead.

"Oh shit, you're in for it now, Numair..." Aurora giggled as Sofia picked up her training sword and rushed at Numair with such blinding speed William could've sworn she was going Mach 5. Numair sidestepped quickly, leading Sofia to knock over Aurora instead.

William laughed and picked up a training stick. "This is gonna be one hell of a day."

**Author's Note:**

> District 1 - Luxury: ??? & ???  
District 2 - Masonry: ??? & ???  
District 3 - Technology: ??? & ???  
District 4 - Fishing: Will (18) & Aurora (18)  
District 5 - Power: ??? & ???  
District 6 - Transport: ??? & ???  
District 7 - Lumber: ??? & ???  
District 8 - Textiles: ??? & ???  
District 9 - Grain: ??? & ???  
District 10 - Livestock: ??? & ???  
District 11 - Agriculture: ??? & ???  
District 12 - Mining: ??? & ???


End file.
